Nada en mi Camino
by Faig2
Summary: "También, para confirmar que pese a todo seguías siendo un alma solitaria. Cuando al amanecer te encontraba despierto y sumido en los más lejanos pensamientos, sentado al borde de la cama y extrañamente sin un cigarro entre los dedos. Y pensaba que si ese era el caso, yo te haría sentir mejor."


_**Nada en mi Camino**_

_Por: Faig2_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.

Resumen: _"También, para confirmar que pese a todo seguías siendo un alma solitaria. Cuando al amanecer te encontraba despierto y sumido en los más lejanos pensamientos, sentado al borde de la cama y extrañamente sin un cigarro entre los dedos. Y pensaba que si ese era el caso, yo te haría sentir mejor."_

**Pareja:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Género:** Hurt/Confort, Angst. Considero que OoC.

**A tener en cuenta:**

*****PoV de Naruto, por lo tanto narrado en primera persona.

*****Basado en la canción _"Nothing in my Way"_ de _"Keane"_.

*****La letra de la canción está incluida y puede ser tomada de acuerdo al contexto como pensamientos sueltos o del personaje que narra, en este caso Naruto.

*****La letra de la canción aparecerá en el siguiente formato: _**"Texto"**_

* * *

_**Nada en mi Camino**_

_One-Shot_

"_**Un cambio de curso"**_

– ¿Un cambio de curso…?

Una pregunta innecesaria. Pues la respuesta siempre había estado ahí, rondándome y esperando por ser encontrada.

– ¿Es en serio…?

El gesto agrio que acompañó tu réplica se convirtió rápidamente en una frívola sonrisa al encontrarse cuestionado aún por mi mirada.

Sostuviste orgulloso esa pantomima de frialdad. Tan perfecta. Sin errores.

Habías vuelto a ganar.

Bajé la mirada por unos segundos en los que no dudaste en tirarte el abrigo sobre los hombros y prender un cigarro entre tus labios. Y por última vez, en esa noche, volviste tus ojos sobre mí.

Yo lo sabía. Desde un comienzo. Y a pesar de ello, no pude detenerme.

Y no lo haría.

Los pasos resonaron cada vez más lejanos tras el característico azote de la puerta de mi apartamento. El olor a tabaco era lo único que ahora quedaba para mí.

* * *

"_**Enamorados ante una gran separación."**_

_Enamorados ante una gran separación._

Era el título del libro sobre mi buró. El ejemplar que captó tu atención por largo rato en silencio. El que observaste y casi estuviste dispuesto a ojear sin no me hubiese puesto al descubierto tan tontamente.

Y no dudaste en mofarte sin reparo frente a mí cuando notaste que estaba despierto.

–Patético. –Soltaste luego de sostener el libro por un rato más, tirándolo después a un lado.

Intenté replicar pero tus frías manos ya jalaban de mí. Corriste la sábana encontrando aquella gloriosa evidencia que reafirmaba el control que tenías sobre mi cuerpo. Una perenne excitación que a cada roce se erguía firme sobre tu vientre y se liberaba a cada movimiento, en cada caprichosa posición y rendido absolutamente ante tu deseo.

Mi cuerpo incuestionablemente cansado nunca sabía cuándo negarse a ti. La reacción siempre era inmediata. El sudor, el dolor, e incluso las lágrimas, todas reacciones de puro placer.

Y finalmente, aire frío y el gris claro, eran las únicas que me acompañaban al amanecer.

Pero había ocasiones en las que era diferente. Muy pocas veces.

Extrañas situaciones en las que no te quedaba más remedio que quedarte. Pero hoy no era el caso.

Y sin embargo, te encontrabas a mi lado. Sin ninguna extraña situación que te obligara a quedarte, recostado y todavía apropiado de mi cuerpo e ignorante de aquella taciturna admiración que hacía a tu desnudez y a tu rostro dormido.

Y que me hacía creer que, tal vez, una pequeña parte de ti había cambiado un poco.

* * *

"_**¿Por qué ríes?"**_

La carcajada escapó de la curvatura de tus labios. Frígida y sin vida.

Tú reías. Pero yo sabía que no era lo que parecía.

Todo lo contrario.

"_**¿Por qué ríes?...cuando sé que estás sufriendo por dentro."**_

–Escucha bien, Naruto.

Clavaste esa mirada, negra cual carbón, directa a mis ojos y repetiste esa absurda frase con renovado orgullo.

–Nada es indispensable para mí. Nada… ni nadie.

Te convencías a ti mismo.

Te encargaste de que las últimas palabras quedaran bien grabadas en mi memoria antes de empujarme contra la pared y dirigirte a la ventana a fumar, aparentemente, tu primer cigarrillo del día.

Agaché la cabeza y no volví a hablar. Parecía que la victoria sería otra vez tuya.

De nuevo en tus manos, pero tú aún te negabas a estar en las mías.

Tan humillante. Tan egoísta. Tan doloroso.

–Cobarde. –Un murmullo de mi tímida boca que no demoró en comer valor y volver a hablar. – ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

Mis manos crispadas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y con el mentón levantado, firme y sin temor, repliqué de nuevo.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿A qué le temes tanto?!

"_**¿Y por qué dices…?"**_

"_**Es solo otro día, nada en mi camino…"**_

– ¡¿Es qué no te queda claro?! ¡Nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino!

El tono de tu voz elevado no me amedrentaba. No era lo que me detenía.

Nunca me detuvo.

–No me has respondido. –Volví a hablar con una calma que parecía ajena.

–No existe relación alguna. Y eso que hacemos de día, de tarde o de noche se llama sexo. Sólo sexo. –Hiciste una breve pausa, bufándote de mí antes de continuar. – Lo comprendiste muy bien la primera vez, así que vuelve a comprenderlo de nuevo.

Era la perfecta máscara de asco y sarcasmo. Lo grave de tu voz y ese disfraz de rechazo. Tan bien ensayados.

Y de nuevo, frívolo y cínico.

Aspiraste lo último de tu cigarrillo para caminar hacia mí. Con ese porte que me advertía y amenazaba con cada movimiento, que jugaba un juego calculador y evasivo.

Y por fin, frente a frente, te atreviste a dar la estocada final.

–Y sabes, ni siquiera el sexo es indispensable…–Me susurraste cerca al oído estampándome contra la pared.

Disfrutando intimidarme.

Y yo disfrutaba caer en 'nuestro juego'.

Qué ingenuo.

No perdiste la oportunidad de robarme un gemido a costa de mi debilidad antes de ponerle un fin a todo.

–…Y más cuando se vuelve aburrido y desagradable.

Sonreíste y celebraste en silencio.

Esperaste lo suficiente por una reacción.

Esperabas a que aquel temblor de mi cuerpo le sucediera un llanto amargo.

Pero no llegó.

Y te molestó. Pero por alguna razón no fue el odio lo que se apoderó de tu corazón sino un insano dolor.

La preocupación plagó tus ojos y bajo tu flequillo logré verlo. Tras esa máscara de frialdad y orgullo, siendo carcomido por el temor, se destapó por unos segundos ante mí, tu verdadero yo.

–Sasuke…

Te sostuve muy fuerte, anhelando por que ese lado honesto no se escapara de entre mis manos.

Pero otra vez era tarde.

– ¡Suéltame!

Un fuerte empujón nos separó de inmediato. La rabia volvió a apoderarse de mí y, al mismo tiempo, también de ti.

Tal vez, a esas alturas yo también me había hastiado de ese 'juego'.

–Se acabó. –Murmuré desde el suelo antes de pararme y terminar con ese estúpido juego. – ¡Si es lo que quieres, entonces lárgate y no vuelvas más!

Me lanzaste una mirada furibunda y no dudaste en contestar.

– ¡Claro que me largo! ¡Prefiero soportar a una maldita puta antes que a tu jodido rollo de sentimentalismos!

Tu ira era vehemente. Tu orgullo había sido herido. Y con suerte, algo más.

Casi estaba seguro.

Azotaste la puerta después de tirarme la mitad de tu cigarrillo con ese gesto de repulsión y odio contenido.

Me habías herido. Y lo había soportado, de alguna manera, me había acostumbrado. Porque siempre lo había dado todo y nunca había esperado nada a cambio.

Y aun así, hubiese sido capaz de dar el doble.

Tan dispuesto a apostarlo todo hasta que anunciaste aquel cambio de ruta. Hasta que ese viaje por trabajo fuese suficiente excusa para acabar con todo. Pues era tu guión el de no pertenecer jamás a nadie. Y a pesar de saberlo, no había podido resistirme.

No había podido evitar el enamorarme de aquel frígido y jodidamente orgulloso tipo que respondía al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha y que no creía en las relaciones ni mucho menos en el amor. Y que la única brújula en su vida era la obsesión por su maldito trabajo.

Y esa noche, el llanto llegó, acompañado de algo más que dolor.

* * *

"_**No quiero ir, no quiero quedarme"**_

No comprendía a qué jugabas ahora. Y tampoco estaba seguro si podría ser parte esta vez.

Te encontrabas lo suficientemente ebrio como para haber llegado de madrugada hasta mi apartamento y haber tocado la puerta cual demente. Balbuceando sandeces ininteligibles entre los que por ratos gritabas mi nombre.

"_**¿Así que no queda nada más por decir…?"**_

Hubiese sido suficiente con llamar a la policía pero preferí abrir. Preferí probarme a mí mismo que no quedaba nada más por decir.

El odio se me había aglomerado por dentro hasta que te vi. Ahí bajo el umbral, tan patético y humillado. La ropa hecho jirones y tu rostro lleno de golpes y uno que otro corte. Abrazado de una botella vacía y con un paquete en manos.

–Naruto…–Balbuceaste con un hilo de saliva y sangre.

– ¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido?

Fue tan sólo por unos segundos que disfruté del panorama de verte en tan mal estado.

Lamentablemente, la preocupación prevaleció de inmediato.

Ante mi pregunta y mi falta de acción, tu entrecejo de arrugó. Y aunque torpemente, te atreviste a mentir.

"_**¿Y por qué mientes?"**_

–Unos tipos muy extraños me atacaron…y los seguí hasta aquí. –Entrecortado y mal formulado terminaste de explicar. Tu rostro se relajó de inmediato y limpiaste los rastros de saliva con el puño de tu camisa maltrecha con torpes movimientos.

– ¿Tipos extraños? –Fingí pensar en ello. Siguiendo tu absurdo juego en el cual no tenía nada que perder. –Pues no los he visto.

–E-eso no pue–

–Basta, Sasuke. –Interrumpí bruscamente. Respiré profundo antes de volver a replicar. – ¿A qué has venido?

No hubo respuesta. Tu flequillo cubría convenientemente tu mirada. Te aferraste, esta vez, más fuerte al paquete que llevabas entre manos e intentaste pararte pero caíste de inmediato.

Volviste a intentarlo y con dificultad, lograste apoyarte del marco de la puerta para entregarme aquel paquete sencillamente forrado con papel.

Tus manos temblaban al entregarlo, pero no lo recibí.

–Guárdalo, por favor.

El pedido me tomó de improviso. Sin embargo, volví a negarlo.

–Por favor, es importante para mí. No quiero que se pierda.

Murmuraste con voz apenas audible aun sosteniendo el paquete.

No lo vi en tus ojos pero pude sentir una verdadera preocupación. De ti hacia ese paquete.

Al menos, existía algo valioso para ti.

Asentí y lo recibí. El paquete era liviano y al moverlo el sonido de vidrios aparentemente rotos tintineó.

Tu andar captó mi atención y pude ver aquella mirada de soslayo que me dirigiste, aquel gesto que no pude descifrar pero que parecía producto de una pena muy grande.

"_**Cuando quieres morir, cuando te duele por dentro."**_

Algo dentro de ti, parecía estrujar todo tu orgullo y arrogancia. La careta que tanto había querido quitarte, ahora se deslizaba dejando ver solo tristeza y dolor.

El arrepentimiento, cierta angustia y una tranquilidad funesta y desconcertante también surgían en tu rostro y se reflejaban en ese perdido caminar tuyo.

Quise pensar que lo hacías a propósito. Que en cualquier momento mirarías hacia atrás, pero no lo hiciste.

Te alejaste lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo por el corredor.

Pronto te perderías por la esquina y a pesar de eso no volteaste.

No entendía. Algo dentro de mí quiso hacerme correr tras de ti, pero no lo hice. Aún parado, con la puerta abierta, desenvolví el misterioso paquete que me diste.

Era un cuadro. La foto enmarcada apenas se distinguía tras los vidrios rotos. Lo acerqué a la tenue luz del interior de mi apartamento y lo que vi logró que instantáneamente, como un acto reflejo, saliera a buscarte.

Un mal presentimiento.

Al ver esos tres rostros en el cuadro, supe dos cosas.

Que esa era tu familia. Y que de alguna manera, ya no estaban con vida.

Una hora más tarde, te tenía sobre mi cama. Magullado e inconsciente. Con la respiración agitada a causa de las recurrentes pesadillas que te levantaban por momentos en los que parecías perdido y asustado hasta que volvías a conciliar el sueño.

La situación se repitió unas cuantas veces más antes de que entre sueños llamaras a tus padres y hermano. Y lloraras, sin ser consciente, entre mis brazos hasta quedarte profundamente dormido.

"_**No sé para qué mientes, de cualquier forma…ahora ya no queda nada por decir."**_

Esa noche me enteré de que tenías una familia. De que te amaban y los amabas. En un tiempo que fue mejor, en el que probablemente no estabas tan solo. Tiempos en los que aquella careta de frialdad no ocultaba tu pura y verdadera esencia, tiempos en los que podías amar y ser amado sin temor a ser lastimado.

Esa noche, por fin comenzaba a entenderte.

* * *

"_**Una señal de cuento inventado"**_

–No recuerdo nada.

Fue lo que repetías cada vez que te preguntaba sobre lo que había sucedido anoche.

No era la verdad.

Los moretones y cortes se hicieron más visibles por la mañana. Sabía que no irías al trabajo. Y aun así te alistaste muy rápido, dispuesto a salir.

No te detuve, sin embargo, tú no te fuiste.

Te quedaste fumando con la vista perdida tras la ventana cerrada. Llovía afuera.

–Apágalo. –Te ordené, pero no me prestaste atención. –Apágalo o terminarás matándonos con ese humo.

Acataste mi segunda orden, saliendo de ese trance y volviendo la mirada sobre mí.

Me senté a la mesa, y comencé a tomar del tazón de sopa que yo mismo había preparado.

–Está buena. –Te dije al detenerme a mirarte. –Ven, siéntate. –Te lo pedí amablemente con un pequeño golpe sobre el asiento de al lado.

Dirigiste la mirada al tazón de sopa antes de caminar lentamente hasta él.

–No me gusta el ramen. –Dictaminaste parado frente a la mesa.

–Lo sé. Pero es lo único que sé preparar, así que te lo vas a comer.

Te halé del brazo, y tú dócilmente te dejaste caer sobre la silla.

Moviste un par de veces la cuchara antes probar un poco. Y por un momento tu pálido rostro pareció iluminarse. Volvió a pasar largo rato para que volvieras a tomar otro poco, mientras que yo ya había terminado dispuesto a repetirme por segunda vez.

Me volví a sentar y antes de volver a comer lo que acaba de servirme, te observé por un momento en el que noté lo largo de tu cabello y pensé en lo incómodo que sería comer con él suelto.

No dude en levantarme y traer una coleta con la que sujeté esos rebeldes mechones tras tu cabeza.

Protestaste apenas. Y volviste a comer.

Más tarde, salías de la ducha. Te presté más ropa, y ahora más cómodo te paseabas por mi habitación haciendo y recibiendo llamadas desde tu celular.

Esperé tranquilo sobre el sofá de la sala, viendo televisión.

Paciente por saber lo que continuaba.

De repente, una propaganda hizo hincapié en la fecha de mañana y yo recordé lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Todo volvió a mi mente. El cambio de ruta, tus mentiras, mi dolor, la revelación de tu familia, tu dolor y finalmente, esa relación que teníamos y que aunque tú lo negaras, existía.

Caminaste hasta la sala y formulaste mi nombre con esa grave voz tan característica.

–Naruto.

Intenté mantener la calma y te di la cara.

–Dime. – Respondí con desinterés como si realmente no me importara nada de lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. Ni de lo que sucedería después.

– ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?– Preguntaste en voz más baja de lo usual mientras me mirabas.

–Supongo que sí. –Contesté y volví la mirada al televisor. –De cualquier forma viajarás mañana, así que una noche de diversión antes de la despedida estaría bien, ¿no crees?

Reí con sorna y no te presté más atención.

Lo intuí. Aunque no veía tu rostro, supe del gesto amargo que hiciste y de la rabia que ahora paseaba por todo tu cuerpo.

Los pasos acelerados, uno tras otro, llegaron hasta mi lado. Me cogiste fuertemente de la muñeca y me tiraste sobre el sillón, colocándote sobre mí.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Te pregunté fríamente, jugando un juego que tú ya conocías. El de las mentiras.

–Finges. –Afirmaste con el rostro demasiado cerca. – Tus ojos…–Murmuraste viéndome triunfal. –…están inflamados de tanto llorar por mí. –Curvaste tu boca en una sonrisa fría y segura de haber acertado.

"_**No sabes dónde poner el límite"**_

–Hah. –Sonreí por lo bajo, contrarrestando tu mirada ébano, y repliqué. –Te sientes muy seguro. Pero si no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió anoche, ¿cómo es que te sientes tan seguro?

Tu sonrisa fugó de tus labios y aflojaste la presión que mantenías sobre mi cuerpo.

No me importó, saber si te dañaba o no.

Yo tampoco sabía cuál era el límite.

–Ah, pero felizmente yo sí lo recuerdo. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –Murmuré con aire cínico. – ¿Por qué lloré? ¿O quién de los dos lloró más?

– ¡Cállate!

No te quedarías a escuchar pero te sujeté y te obligué a hacerlo.

Te obligué a escuchar esa historia de dolor encarnada por un muchacho que desde niño había sufrido. Al cual le habían quitado todo lo que le importaba en la vida y lo habían dejado solo.

Sumergido en desesperanza y dolor.

Un niño que creció cual crudo invierno y se convirtió en el frígido hombre que no sabía amar y menos quería ser amado. Al que le aterraba volver a sentir, volver a querer y volver a perder.

Un hombre que se encerró tras su muralla de orgullo, dolor y odio.

Aprendiendo a herir para no ser herido. Tomando el control de todo y jugando a ser el único dueño de su corazón.

Qué ingenuo. Después de todo éramos iguales en el fondo.

Pretendiendo jugar con el amor sin ser dañados. Juegos como esos no existían, ni para el fuerte ni para el débil.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto! ¡El único que sufre aquí eres tú!

Reíste cual demente mientras contenía las lágrimas.

Y cuando te mostré aquel cuadro, no lo pudiste negar más. No podía negarles a ellos la verdad.

Te ahogaste en tu propio llanto y les repetías que nada en tu camino se interpondría.

"_**¿Y por qué dices?"**_

"_**Es sólo otro día, nada en mi camino…"**_

Y yo creí comprenderte un poco.

Lo hice mejor cuando me contaste que un hombre asesinó a tu familia, a todos en una sola noche, excepto a ti. Que tenías ocho años cuando los encontraste muertos y que fuiste el único testigo del asesino, de aquel que alguna vez llamaste tío.

Entonces comprendiste a tu corta edad que en este mundo querer a alguien sólo significaba darle el derecho a herirte y, luego, a acabar contigo.

Que a veces la única arma que uno poseía en la vida era el odio. Y que el único sentimiento que conocía era el del dolor.

Lloraste. Una vez más entre mis brazos y yo, de nuevo, lloré contigo.

* * *

Y esa noche al repasarte en mi mente, las señales no podían estar más claras.

Ese mensaje extraño de no saber a dónde ir. Con la brújula perdida.

"_**No quiero ir, no quiero quedarme"**_

Los límites a los que llegabas para terminar conmigo. Y luego aparecías sin decir nada y yo me preguntaba si realmente era así.

"_**¿Así que no queda nada más por decir?"**_

Tus constantes mentiras, una tras otra para no poner al descubierto tu temor. Y yo hasta ese momento, no te comprendía.

"_**¿Y por qué mientes?"**_

"_**Cuando quieres morir, cuando te duele por dentro"**_

Hasta que bajaste la guardia, y entonces frente a mí te mostraste. Tal vez fue tu error, o solo mi persistencia por entenderte como a de lugar. Porque yo no creía en lo que me decías, no creía en tus mentiras ni en las frías actuaciones con esa careta a la que no parecías querer renunciar.

Y el punto de quiebre se reveló. Y yo me encargaría de romper aquella mascara para saber quién se escondía verdaderamente tras ella.

"_**No sé para qué mientes, de cualquier forma…ahora ya no que nada por decir." **_

Tendido sobre mi cama y aún dentro de mí me confesaste que el viaje no se realizaría por el extraño accidente que tuviste, y el cual, aunque no me lo dijeras, sabía que fue por causa mía.

Pero no pude protestar, el placer me cegaba, obligándome a callar.

No demoraste en recorrer mi cuerpo y marcar cada pedazo de piel.

De las misma forma que siempre.

Pero esta vez me dejaste hacerlo a mí también. Permitiste que acariciara tu cuerpo y que contemplara cada gesto mientras lo hacía. Y aunque parecías ofrecerte a recibirme dentro, yo me negué. Era una oportunidad que estaba seguro se volvería a repetir, así que por esta vez, lo dejé pasar.

Quería dedicarme a sentir, a ser presa total de tu encanto y de tu habilidad para llevar mi cuerpo más allá de sus límites. A gemir y gritar tu nombre, pero más excitante aún, a escucharte jadear el mío.

A verte perder la cordura al estar dentro de mí y descubrir que podías susurrar tiernamente en mi oído.

También, para confirmar que pese a todo seguías siendo un alma solitaria. Cuando al amanecer te encontraba despierto y sumido en los más lejanos pensamientos, sentado al borde de la cama y extrañamente sin un cigarro en los dedos.

Y pensaba que si ese era el caso, yo te haría sentir mejor.

"_**Pues para un alma solitaria, lo estás pasando muy bien."**_

Y ahí estábamos, otra vez concentrados en esa danza que nuestros cuerpos conocían muy bien y que disfrutaban bajo las sábanas. En ese encuentro que se prolongaba por mucho tiempo y que a veces llegaba a repetirse en bizarros escenarios.

Pero existía más de un forma de hacerte sentir bien. De alejarte cada vez más de esos oscuros recuerdos y de tu estado solitario.

Aquel elegante animal, blanco y de ojos verdes, me ayudaba a distraerte. Te entretenía con sus juegos y apenas te daba descanso cuando yo no estaba en casa.

Maullaba y se retiraba a su espacio cuando me veía llegar. Justo como hoy que había regresado tarde para la cena.

Cuando llegaba a casa. A nuestra casa, a aquel apartamento que compartía contigo desde hace un año.

No te encontré en la sala, tampoco en el comedor. Pero las envolturas de caramelos de menta y limón sobre la mesa te delataban. Ahora ese era el vicio que reemplazaba tu antigua debilidad por el tabaco.

Me acerqué a nuestra habitación y te encontré dormido.

Tu cabello aún mojado y el pequeño reproductor entre tus manos me confirmaban que habías llegado temprano, con el tiempo suficiente para bañarte y ponerte a escuchar música antes de cenar.

Pero estabas rendido.

Y yo no era capaz de levantarte.

Deposité un beso sobre tus labios y acaricié un poco tu cabello, reprochándote en silencio el dormir de esa manera tan despreocupada sin secarte bien el cabello.

Sonreíste entre sueños.

No sabía lo que soñabas pero me alegraba que lo hicieras. Que soñaras con algo aparentemente feliz.

Apagué la lámpara y volví a besarte antes de retirarme a cenar solo en la sala. Pero un jalón inesperado terminó por dejarme completamente recostado sobre la cama.

Tu risa me asaltó en el silencio. Y pude sentir tus labios en mi cuello. Tu respiración tranquila y tus manos jugando con mi cuerpo.

Y otra vez, reías.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Te pregunté un poco molesto por hacerme creer que dormías.

–De lo fácil que es engañarte.

–Eso no es gracioso. –Protesté disgustado.

Seguías siendo un bastardo, no pude evitar pensarlo.

Tus manos inquietas desbrocharon mi camisa. Besaste mi pecho antes de apropiarte de mi boca con un beso duradero.

–Naruto, házmelo esta noche. –Me lo pediste sin pudor y con esa voz ronca que conseguía excitarme tan fácilmente.

Lamiste mi cuello y mordiste mi oreja.

No aguantaría hasta después de la cena.

–Qué te parece si lo hacemos ahora. –Resolví finalmente sujetándote de las caderas.

Estuviste a punto de asentir cuando de pronto mi estómago gruñó.

Reíste de nuevo.

Ahora sonreías a menudo.

Quedé prendado de tu sonrisa y no me di cuenta cuando encendías la lámpara y me tendías una mano.

Demoré en sujetarme de ella y eché a perder la oportunidad.

Volteaste y te colocaste una polera, murmurando finalmente.

–Aún no he perdido la costumbre de cenar solo. Y la verdad, creo que me la paso bien.

No supe identificar el verdadero propósito de lo que dijiste. Tal vez sólo te habías resentido. Lo hacía con facilidad.

Y sin embargo, repliqué.

–Pues yo creo que cuando cenamos los dos, te la pasas mejor.

Te sujeté fuerte de la mano y te llevé hasta el comedor.

No protestaste.

Solo sonreíste.

Y me confirmaste, por fin, que ya no eras más un alma solitaria.

Porque ahora yo estaba contigo.

"_**Pues para un alma solitaria, me parece a mí que la estás pasando muy bien."**_

"_**Lo estás pasando tan bien"**_

Fin.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

"_Ni siquiera el sexo es indispensable…"_

Vaya frase la que se lanzó Sasuke. Hasta podría apoyarlo si no fuese porque es indispensable para ciertos fics :)

Y ya no voy a decir más porque ando corta de tiempo, pero si ustedes se animan, pueden comentar cuando quieran.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.


End file.
